


in our wildest moments

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the room of requirement kiss from cho's pov and the moments that followed</p>
            </blockquote>





	in our wildest moments

**Author's Note:**

> a missing scene fix-it of sorts of how i wish this all played out. i have a huge soft spot for cho and harry.

Cho kisses Harry because she wants to and it’s Christmas and that’s the time to do things you want.

Harry has liked her for a while, she knows this. She’s not stupid and he’s not the smoothest when it comes to girls; Triwizard Champion he may be, he’s no ladies’ man. She thinks if the timing had been different, things would be different between with them. With him being the person with Cedric when he died he’s arguably the worst person to get involved with but he’s cute and a little awkward and he really knows what he’s talking about with everything here and maybe this is some twisted form of closure or maybe she really wants to get to know him better.  

She kisses him for the first time in the Room of Requirement when she’s been thinking about Cedric and he’s been comforting her from an arm’s length away with reassurances that Cedric was great, he knew what he was doing, there was nothing that could have been done. It’s his first time, she’s pretty sure, and it’s not fair to have her crying all over him during what should be a nice moment. Her first kiss had been with Bradley Brocklehurst in fourth year and despite the slobber no one had been crying. She pulls back to wipe away most of her tears and smiles shakily at the look of confused awe on Harry’s face.

The first one was a wash-out -- literally -- so she leans in and kisses him again, stepping closer so their bodies are touching. This time is better, Harry not caught out by the element of surprise and Cho not crying quite so much. Their noses nudge together, the bridge of Harry’s glasses pressing just a little into her skin when she turns her head this way, and it’s... nice. Really nice, considering the circumstances.

“Sorry for springing that on you,” she says when he pulls away. His hand is on her waist and he doesn’t drop it immediately, the feel of it warm and more comforting than the words he tried before.

He blushes, the colour all the way up to his ears, and says, “No -- it wasn’t. Don’t worry about it.”

That makes her laugh. She makes him nervous and look, he’s trying so hard. “I should apologise for crying on you as well.”

“No, you don’t need to.”

“Harry, you shouldn’t have girls crying when they kiss you. It’ll give you a complex.”

“That’s true,” he says, his hand lifting to run through his hair. “You’re not crying anymore,” he points out.

“No,” she agrees, and wonders what to do with that. “I’m not.”

It’s quiet for a moment, both of them still standing so close, and then Harry says, “We should probably get back to our dorms, it’s almost curfew.”

Cho doesn’t want to leave yet. Not when she’s feeling so mixed up inside. But she nods and steps away, making sure her wand is in her pocket. “Want to walk me back to the tower?”

“Your Patronus was great tonight,” Harry says as they walk along the seventh floor corridor.

“You think so? I only saw it for a second.”

“Yeah, it’s really powerful magic, Cho. To be able to get a corporeal on one of your first tries is impressive. Did you see what it was?”

“A swan,” she says, smiling because it both fits her and doesn’t. Swans sound so pure, perfect, but they love to fly, and so does she. “Your’s is a stag, isn’t it?”

Harry nods. “That was my dad’s Animagus form.”

“Being an Animagus would be brilliant, wouldn’t it? It could come in useful.” If she could transfigure herself into a swan she could fly up out of here when things got too much. She could dip into the lake for a swim and be back in time for her next class.

“Maybe we’ll try that next year,” Harry says, laughing a bit, and this is good, this is normal, even if everything else isn’t. Cho smiles at him, laughing herself when he ducks his head and blushes.

They’ve reached the tower. There’re no Prefects yet but with curfew any minute now they’ll be here soon. “Have a nice Christmas, Harry,” she says, shy.

Harry smiles and fumbles through his, “You too, Cho,” and when Cho steps in and kisses him once more, quick, he presses back, ready. He’s learning.

 

 


End file.
